onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Yonta Maria Grand Fleet
|captitle = Admiral |captain = |affiliation = Straw Hat Grand Fleet |admiral = Orlumbus |bounty = At least 148,000,000 148,000,000}} }} The Yonta Maria Grand Fleet is a group of 56 ships led by Orlumbus. It shares its name with its flagship, the Yonta Maria. After the defeat of Doflamingo, the fleet became the seventh ship of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. They also are one of the central characters from The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Cover Page Serial. Jolly Roger The jolly roger of the Yonta Maria Grand Fleet is a traditional skull and crossbones between the two halves of an egg. This is a reference to Egg of Columbus. The Yonta Maria features a white design on a black sail, while the rest of the ships in the fleet have a black design on a white sail. Crew Members There are 4,300 members total, including its admiral Orlumbus. Crew Strength Nothing is known about the crew's strength, although its leader was strong enough to fight in the Corrida Colosseum and defeat Agyo. In terms of numbers, the Yonta Maria Grand Fleet is the largest among the Straw Hat Grand Fleet crews. The fleet appears to be rather famous, as it was stated that those who could manage to sink it would be able to make a name for themselves. When the ships are all anchored together, they can deploy a series of gangplanks to form a massive connection bridge to the mainland. This allows a huge number of people to embark or disembark from the ships all at once. However, the ships need to be docked on the very outskirts of an island and lined up in single file to avoid being spotted and to create the bridge. Once the ships are in formation, their land bridge has a reach of 5 kilometers. It proved vital in making it possible for a massive amount of pirates to escape capture from the Marines and Admiral Fujitora. Ships Originally, the Yonta Maria Grand Fleet consists of 56 vessels, including the flag ship, the Yonta Maria, which has the word mark "4TAMARIA" (Yonta Maria) on its sails. There are five Santa Marias, which are medium sized replicas of the Yonta Maria, with "3TAMARIA" (Santa Maria) on their sails, and 50 small replicas called the Nita Marias with "2TAMARIA" (Nita Maria) on their sails. After forming the Straw Hat Grand Fleet, one of the Nita Marias was given to the XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance. History Past Orlumbus decided to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi and anchored all of the ships of his fleet near Dressrosa. Dressrosa Arc Following the battle against the Donquixote Pirates, the crew's main vessel, the Yonta Maria was stationed near Dressrosa's docks, ready to ship off the Straw Hats and all their allies. Orlumbus wished to make his 4,300 members allies of the Straw Hats. Though Luffy declined the offer as he didn't want the burden of being responsible for such a large fleet, Orlumbus and the other representatives of the seven organizations swore their allegiance to Luffy and became part of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet After parting ways, the fleet sailed to Orlumbus' home at the Standing Kingdom, were he resigned from his position as an adventurer of the king. The crew then set sail as pirates while the Standing Kingdom's army attacked them with cannon fire for taking the 56 ships for themselves. Sometime later, the fleet began attacking an island. However, after finding out that the citizens were poor, the crew decided to give them supplies instead. Afterwards, the fleet left the island. References Site Navigation ru:Великий флот Ёнта-Мария it:Grande flotta Yonta Maria fr:Flotte Yonte Maria es:Gran Flota Yonta Maria ca:Gran Flota Yonta Maria Category:Straw Hat Grand Fleet Crews Category:Pirate Fleets